


Summer Daze

by aimeekiwi93



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, mild drug references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeekiwi93/pseuds/aimeekiwi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based a year before the events of Pitch Perfect 2.<br/>A take on Chloe telling Beca she wanted to experiment more in college...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is to first of all let you know that there will be minor drug use in this. I am open about the fact that I smoke pot on occasion and I see no problem with it as long as it is used in moderation and a responsible way...just like drinking booze. If you don't like, then please leave as I don't need hate.  
> This is going to be set a year before Pitch Perfect 2, but based on Chloe telling Beca in the tent that she wished she experimented more.

 

Since Beca's freshman year at Barden University, mash up acapella songs were becoming more and more regular. Her group, the Barden Bella's had to work overtime to accomplish a further two ICCA championship titles. Working hard paid off, but with the added stress of studies and working as the resident DJ at the campus radio station, Beca grew tired.

 

Her co-captain, choreographer and best friend, Chloe, had purposly failed classes to keep on with the Bella's, but as Beca finished her junior year, she was told by the red head that she had failed more classes and that she would be redoing her senior year while Beca was about to begin hers.

The Bella's, minus Beca, had all realised that Chloe was intentionally failing her classes not only to be part of the acapella group, but also to stay with the tiny DJ.

 

Chloe watched throught the year as the stresses amounted on the whole team, and what the majority of them didn't know was that the ginger had organised a summer get away after the university had split for the break.

 

She had done some research into the location and had come across a small area, about an hour north of the university. It was mainly bushland with a river that divided a small open camp ground from the wild. It was cheap to rent for the summer as it was well out of the way and after having talked to the school, she had managed to get permission to use the Bella's bus as a mode of transport.

Chloe didn't do anything small, and in all honesty, she was a child when it came to a surprise. One by one she had let the Bella's know of her plans, and all of them were in on it. Chloe purposely waited until Beca had, had her final exams before filling her in on the secret.

 

Originally Beca had been flustered, wanting to go and hang with her friends over the summer, but also being tied down at the radio station as the resident DJ. Chloe had pleaded with her, bringing out her puppy dog eyes which even Beca couldn't say no to.

 

Somewhere during the three years that Beca had been at the university, had the Bella's been given sponsorship enough that they invested in their own campus house. Beca refused to call it a sorority house, something about her being so badass that being in a sorority would have ruined her street cred. Fat Amy had politely reminded her that Beca had lost all street cred when she joined the Bella's. This had made the whole group laugh.

 

Sitting in the lounge now were the current Bella's. There had been one new addition to the group since Aubrey's departure, however she was unable to make it to the summer getaway due to her questionable immigration status.

Beca was the first to speak as Stacie finally settled onto the couch. “So, this trip,” she started, clearing her throat, feeling the eyes of her friends on her. Even being friends with them did nothing to stop the anxiety she felt speaking before a group. “I think I managed to get cover at the station for the whole summer.”  
The girls in the room smiled but Chloe beamed. “How did you manage that?” the ginger asked her friend.

“Yeah, how did the house DJ get cover?” Fat Amy piped up. “I'm only the next best thing there is besides you,”  
A few laughed, but Beca shook the remark off. “Jesse is staying on campus over summer, and since he and I broke up, he's had eyes on the freshman intern I hired,” the Bella's stared at Beca, her statement of the break up giving no actual information as to how she managed to get cover for her shifts. She continued, sensing the waiting in the room. “Well, the freshman is staying on campus over summer as well. She can take his job and he can take mine,”

“Hey, that's awesome,” Cynthia Rose approved, but no one had ever talked about the break up. “Do you trust him to your job though?”

Not even Chloe knew the grounds for the break up, she assumed that Jesse had just been unable to handle Beca because as everyone knew, no matter how tiny or quite she was, she was intimidating and dominant. Chloe, of course had dealt with Beca as her roommate for the last two years and had figured out how to handle her personality, and quite frankly, the ginger really didn't care about the reason for the breakup, she was just happy that she finally had a chance with the brunette.

“Of course I trust him,” Beca defended. Her saying this only cast doubt into the red heads mind as to whether Beca was over him, but she knew better than to open her mouth. “Besides, I have my dad here to keep an eye on him if anything gets out of hand down there,”

Stacie let out a howl, “Maybe I should stay behind, I'll keep him tame,” she winked at Beca. “Nothing would get out of hand,”

“Ew, Stacie, keep it in your pants,” Amy said, throwing a scowl towards the leggy brunette. She replied to the scowl with a lip bite.

The room of girls giggled at the banter before Chloe stood from her spot next to Beca on the couch, and stood before them with a map and a few photos.

“What are these?” Beca questioned.

“This is where we are going,” the redhead beamed, handing the photos to the tiny DJ. “The others have seen, but we kept it a secret from you until you'd finished your exams. We didn't want you panicking about trying to find cover for your station until after,”  
Beca glanced up at her friend and giving her a small smile. The smile melted Chloe's heart. Beca had been so stressed by the ICCA's, exams and work that her face was always blank.

“Anyway, pack your bags girls because we leave tomorrow morning,” the redhead finalised, clapping her hands in happiness.

The group of girls jumped up off the couch, Jessica and Ashley running for the stairs excitedly so they could pack, Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose headed towards the kitchen so they could grab a cold beer and relax and that left Beca and Chloe in the lounge; Lily must have snuck off and down into the haunted basement. She was the only one who went downt there.

“Need help packing, Becs?” Chloe asked, extending her arm to pull the brunette off the couch.

Beca shook her head before grinning at her friend. “Race ya,” she yelled, using the momentum from Chloe pulling her up to propell herself through the couch and up the stairs.

“Oh no you don't!” the ginger yelled after Beca as she tried to grab the smaller girl as she ran past. She heard Beca's boots thud up the stairs but Chloe smiled as she realised that was a little more weight for her. She dashed towards the stairs that Beca was only half up. “Bet you thought you left me to eat your dirt?”

Beca laughed, losing her footing a tripping on a step, but this didn't stop her for long, she let out a laugh again as the red head came neck and neck with her, both reaching the top of the stairs at the same time.

“Draw?” Beca asked.

Chloe laughed, “Why? Because I caught up to you?”  
“Don't be silly, Beale,”

“I would have smoked you,”

Beca immaturely stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

“Well, its good to have the old Beca back,”

Beca's eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean? I've been here the whole time?”  
Chloe cocked her head, “Barely, you've been mopy, and now that its all over, we are acting like children again.” The ginger extended her hand to playfully tug on her friend's cheek.

“Oi,” Beca warned, narrowing her eyes. “We still haven't finished this race, I might just decide that the draw is over and that I wanna win,”  
“Hey!” protested Chloe, as she began speed walking towards their shared room. “No take backs,”

Beca's pace quickened to match Chloe's, before the two burst into a full on run down the hallway to their door. Beca smirked as she over took Chloe by a fraction before realising that neither of them would fit through the doorframe at the same time, so she stopped, allowing Chloe to run through the door first. And people though chivalry was dead.\

“Hey, no fair, you let me win,” Chloe moaned.

“You'd still complain if I won,” Beca explained. “I can't win with you,”

Chloe laughed at her friend as she watched the brunette pull out a duffle bag from under her bed. “Sure you don't need a hand packing?”

Beca looked up from her bag, “I'm pretty sure I'm ok, but I'll be sure to throw a smelly sock at you if I need you,”

 

Chloe grinned at her friend, throwing her top off and sliding her jeans down, she proceeded to flop herself on her bed and throw the covers over her legs. Tonight she just couldn't be bothered getting her PJ's out. They were burried in her own duffel bag, which she had packed a week ago in anticipation for the trip.

Leaning toward her bedside table, she plugged her cell in to charge and set an alarm for the morning so she could finalise everything. She mentally cursed her preparedness on Aubrey, her blonde friend was such a perfectionist. Grabbing her iPod, she flicked the lightswitch next to her bed, turning off the lights on her half of the room.

“Goodnight, Becs,”

“G'night Chlo,” came the reply.

Chloe slipped in her ear buds and smiled as she pushed play on one of Beca's mashups.

 

 

Beca had finished packing her bag in no time, but by the time she had finished, the red head had already fallen asleep. Beca smiled at the sight of her friend in bed. She cocked her head at her bed attire though.

'Only a bra?' she thought to herself, smiling.

Beca was about as straight as a board, or thought she was until she had broken up with Jesse. That was something that had happened relatively recently. For a long time she had been feeling as though they weren't connecting like a couple and for the last six months of her relationship with him, she had been viewing him as a brother.

Since Beca's freshman year, he had been trying to get with her, and she had been relucant, mainly because there were small feelings for a certain redhead, and after their first ICCA win, she had chosen Jesse over the other because she was totally convinced she was straight.

As time went on, she found herself falling slowly for the ginger girl and when Jesse and her had finally decided that they were better off as bros than as hoes, she fell into a pit named Chloe. There was no way for her to get out, except to dig with her bare hands. So Beca started pushing her friend away, convinced the feelings would never be reciprocated.

She would rather be Chloe's friend than to not have her in her life at all. So as Beca watched the red head sleep in nothing but her underwear, she smiled a sad smile before turning and leaving their room.

She trotted down the steps and out the backdoor, the warm summer air engulfing her. She decided to sit by the pool, rolling up her jeans, she dangled her legs in, swirling them around, creating small wake. The tiny brunette must have been sitting there for ten minutes before her phone buzzing brought her out of her reverie.

' _I have some good stuff if you want some stock over summer?_ ' read the text. It was from Luke, her old station manager, who had since graduated university and found himself a job at the local main radio station.

She smiled as she replied, _'I'm going away with the girls for the summer, how much do you have?'_

The reply from her old friend was instant. _'I can spare an 'O', meet at the usual?'_

 _'Awesome, be there in 5,'_.

Beca pulled her feet out of the water, quickly dried her legs off and rushed off to meet Luke.

The meetup took a couple of hours, of course with the exchange of gossip and the goods, and by the time Beca was home, it was after one in the morning. She assumed most of the girls were asleep, so she removed her boots and crept up the stairs and headed towards her shared room with Chloe.

Pulling the door open, she noticed that all the lights had been turned off, which meant that the red head had woken up and turned Beca's lights off while she was out.

Feeling her way around in the dark considering neither her or Chloe were particularly tidy people, and it wasn't long till Beca stubbed her toe. It was inevitable. She let out a sharp hiss at the pain and she heard Chloe stir in her bed.

“Where have you been?” Chloe asked groggily.

Beca cursed at herself. “I just went out, caught up with Luke,”

“This early in the morning?”

“Uh, yeah...” Beca really had nothing to say without telling her friend what she had tucked under her shirt.

“Oh, ok,” Chloe hummed, sleep taking over her again. “Becs?”

“Yeah?”  
“I...have an...odd request...” sleep was drawing even closer for the red head.

“Anything, Chlo,”  
“Can I...have a...cuddle...”

Beca smiled, thanking the dark that Chloe couldn't see her smile. “Sure,” she replied, scuffing her feet along the floor to find her way to Chloe's bed. She stripped her jacket and jeans, leaving her in a tank top. She pulled the goods out from under her shirt and threw it on her small pile of clothing, climbing into bed with Chloe to give her a hug.

“Th...ank...” Chloe said, turning to snuggle into the side of the smaller girl.

Beca's heart raced. Maybe the redhead did want her? That would be a thought for the morning, she told herself as sleep engulfed her and she fell asleep with the red head in her arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The silence of the early morning was broken as a phone began buzzing on a side table, the song  _Titanium_ filling the room. It was Chloe's early morning alarm. She had prepared herself the night before to get up early, to spend the next hour trying to wake up the rest of the Bella's.

She attempted to roll her head back into her pillow to drown out the alarm for the nine minutes of snooze time she got, but as her head rolled, the pillow didn't sink under the weight of her head, instead her pillow groaned at her.

Chloe sat bolt upright, reaching over for a the lightswitch.

“Turn it off!” Beca groaned from her spot under Chloe.

“What the hell?” Chloe questioned, not frustrated, more curious as to why the brunette was in her bed.

Beca's eyes widened, she had only meant to hug the ginger, as she had requested only a few hours earlier, she had definitely not meant to fall asleep with the girl. “Oh my god,” she told herself, running her hand over her face before looking up at her friend. Beca laughed, “Were you still asleep?”

“What do you mean?” the red head was confused by Beca's question.

“You asked me for a _cuddle_ ,” Beca cringed at the word cuddle. It was an awful word. “So I obliged, being the awesome lady I am, and I must have fell asleep,”  
Chloe's mouth formed a O as she realised that it was highly likely, it wasn't the first time she'd asked for things in her sleep.

Beca sat up, swinging her legs over the side of Chloe's bed. She eyed the bag on the pile of her clothes, somehow she felt she had to keep it a secret from Chloe, or at least till they got to their destination. She figured that telling her friend this early in the morning would only end up with an Aubrey-like lecture about drugs.

The brunette stood quickly, scooping her pile up and taking it to her side of the room, where she quitely stashed the bag in her duffle bag. She flicked her own light on after she pulled up a pair of sweat pants over her hips.   
“Remind me again why we're up at,” Beca asked as she checked her own phone for the time. “FIVE THIRTY!?”

Chloe giggled, “I left us plenty of time so I could wake the girls. I thought you'd be the hardest to wake,”  
Beca glared at her across the room, picking up a discarded shirt from her bed and throwing it at Chloe. “Well, just to show you up, I'm going to be the first to be ready to leave,” she stuck her tongue out.

“No need to be a child, Rebecca,” Chloe scolded and she watched Beca's face flush red. No one ever used her full name. “Besides, you can help me wake the rest of them,”

Beca's eyes widened, “Bags not waking Lily,”

“Paper, scissors, rock,” Chloe bargained.

“Fine,”

Having battled out seven rounds of paper, scissors, rock, Beca had come up short. She was going to have to be the one to decsend to the haunted basement to wake the Asian girl.

 

Within half an hour, the duo had woken their co-singers and were now sitting in their lounge waiting for instruction from Chloe who had planned this summer getaway.

“Fat Amy? Ashley?” Chloe asked as she appeared from an adjacent room. The two girls which she had called looked in her direction. “It's only a short drive north, but you're the only ones who drive the bus, who wants to do it?”

“I'll do it,” Ashley offered first, figuring that Amy would try to get out of it somehow. Ashley grabbed her things, standing an leaving their house to wander around to the garage to get the bus warmed up.

 

The Bella's shortly followed Ashley to the bus where they each took a seat. Some of the girls stored their bags over head while the shorter, namely Beca, shoved theirs under the seats in front of them. Fat Amy had just dumped her bag on the bag seat, walking back up to the front of the bus where everyone could see her.

“Good morning, and welcome aboard the Bella Bus,” she told them, mimicking a flight attended, “Today our pilot is Ashley, and we hope to hell she knows where she's going because this thing doesn't have autopilot. Emegency exit is behind me...” she lowered her voice to a whisper “...it's the door if anyone struggled to get that,” The Bella's laughed at how stupid this was and Chloe was about to speak before Amy cut her off. “But in all honesty, if there's an emergency, my fatass will probably block y'all, so you better get to that exit quick. Thank you,” she finished, bowing and returning to her seat up back.

Chloe stood from her spot, behind Beca, and addressed the girls. “It doesn't take long to get to the location, we should be there before sun up,” the reminder that it was early in the day sent the girls moaning. “Will give us plenty of time to set up camp, we can decide later who will go on our grocery run, and...well, yeah. Let's go, Ashley,”

 

* * *

 

Like Chloe had said, it had only been an hour long bus ride; the lack of traffic on the road made it slightly easier to get to the general location. It wasn't until Chloe had spoken to one of the park rangers about the use of the camp ground and how to actually get there, did the problem begin.

“We have to hike up there!?” Fat Amy protested when Chloe got back.

“I'll could persuade them to let us use their transport,” Stacie winked.

“Please, Stacie, this is serious,” Amy continued to moan.

“I always am,”

“Guys,” Beca interrupted. “The longer we stand here arguing, the longer it is before we can actually start enjoying the summer.”  
The group nodded in agreement before setting out on their small hike, and by hike, the park rangers had toyed with them for their own amusement. The camp site was all of five minutes walk from where the bus was parked.

“That was horrible,” Fat Amy complained.

“But did you die?” Cynthia Rose asked, grinning at the other girls in mockery of Amy.

“Yes,” Amy crossed her arms in a fit. “But, Australian's are like cats, multiple lives,”

“So I can throw you off the top of a building and you'd live?”

“Yes,” came the simple answer. But nothing was simple with Fat Amy. “Mainly due to the fact you wouldn't be able to throw me off the top of a building,” she slapped her stomach with pride.

 

The camp ground was small. Smaller than the girls expected, but it was exactly what the photo had shown them. It was enough space to fit their three tents, they were surrounded by shrubbery and trees, a river protected on one side by a cliff, covered in taller trees. The path in which they'd taken was only marked by a few small white markers, so as they looked around, they could imagine that they really had been on a hike through the wild. Civilisation was so close yet so far away.

Chloe looked to Beca as she threw her dufflebag on the grass. “So what do you think?” she asked the brunette with a smile plastered on her face.

“It's nice,” Beca said, looking up and around her at the site.

“Only nice?” Chloe asked.

“Well, I haven't really had time to take it all in,” she said quickly. “First glance is nice,”  
“Oh.”

“Where are the toilets at this place?”

“I think the ranger said that off the white track was a blue one for the toilets,”

“I feel like we've come straight out of Hansel and Gretel,” Beca thought aloud. “Follow the trail here, follow the trail there,”

“Want to explore the area then? I'll be your Gretel,” Chloe said, smiling and extending her hand. She grabbed Beca's forarm, dragging the younger girl towards the marked trails.

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls had managed to start erecting the tents. They'd already made a pact to leave one tent just for Beca and Chloe. Well, it was more Cynthia Rose's idea, she had claimed that her 'gaydar' had gone off on the DJ and the ginger when they first met. It was then that the rest of the Bella's had kept their eyes on almost every move the pair made. They had even gone so far as to give a name to their couple. Fat Amy had tried to convince everyone that 'Bhloe' would be a thing, but the others disagreed.

Lily let out a sharp whistle as Beca and Chloe escaped the camp and the remaining Bella's flocked to the Asian girl.

“Operation Bechloe is now in action,” Stacie declared proudly.

“Who knew Red's getaway would give us the perfect opportunity to do this,” Amy exclaimed excitedly.

“So, run through the plan with us again, CR,” Jessica said.

Cynthia Rose clapped her hands together, rubbing them deviously. “So, we start by pitching all the tents,” she stopped herself to clarify that they would make Beca and Chloe take them all down at the end of the summer. “We put their bags in their tent, chuck our stuff in our tents so they know that we've already decided where to go,”

“But that's hardly different to how we live already,” Ashley pointed out. “I mean, we all share bedrooms, why is Beca and Chloe sharing a tent different?”  
“We should steal their PJ's from their bags,” Amy said.

“Can we burn them?” Lily asked, her voice still quiet, but louder than it used to be.

The girls just started at Lily. Since she had a better volume, they wondered whether it was a good thing. They could hear anything and everything the girl said.

Pushing that thought aside, Stacie piped up. “I have sex toys in my bags,”  
“Why?” the group asked in unison.

“They're brand new,” Stacie defended. “I thought if we took clothing, we should at least replace it with something,”  
Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy laughed at Stacie's thinking. It wasn't a bad idea, but it was an odd one.

“Ok, we have decided that,” Amy said, trying to keep the plan rolling while the pair were still absent. “We have four weeks to work with, how exactly were we pushing them to confessing their undying love for each other,”

Stacie smirked. Did this girl have a solution to everything? She rummaged through one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

“Thank could work,” Cynthia Rose agreed.

“Could go badly?” Jessica questioned.

“We've seen them drunk before,” Ashley answered. “Chloe just laughs at everything and Beca turns into a, well, nicely put, a slut,”

“This is true,” Jessica agreed.

“So plan Bechloe is definitely in action now?” Stacie asked.

The girls nodded.

 

* * *

 

Beca and Chloe had taken their time checking out the amenities, heading back to the bus to pick up a few things that Chloe had packed in the compartments on the sides. She handed Beca a large, box marked 'Food'. Beca groaned under the weight.

“I hope this is all non perishable, Red,” Beca warned, thinking about what a waste of time it would have been if it was all perishable.

“I might have failed university two times, but that doesn't make me stupid,” Chloe told her friend. “I failed on purpose,”

Beca shrugged her shoulders, watching as Chloe pulled out a large box too. She threw it on the ground to free her hands, closed and locked the compartment, before picking the box back up.

“Let's head back, surely the girls think we've been eaten by a bear or something,”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back at the camp site, the girls had managed to pitch all the tents. Stacie and Cynthia Rose grabbed Beca and Chloe's bags, taking them into the tent to try and find the PJ's that they were going to hid.

Cynthia Rose had Beca's bag and as she unzipped the bag, she saw the clear bag that Beca had stuffed in there only hours earlier. She pulled it out, holding it up to her nose and sniffing.

“Stace,” Cynthia Rose whispered. “Check this,”

Stacie looked to Cynthia Rose and her eyes widened. “Is that what I think it is?” she questioned as other girl handed her the bag. She took a sniff. “Back off, Chloe, I want Beca,” Stacie joked, handing the bag back to Cynthia Rose.

“Those are some nice looking buds,” Cynthia Rose admired. “You reckon we should tell the others?”

Stacie shook her head. “Its no secret we all have booze, but it is a secret that she'd hiding a bag of weed,”  
“Not just a bag, it's an 'O',”

“Where did she even get the money?”

“Who cares, sharing is caring,”

Stacie shook her head, “Let's just grab the PJ's and go, Beca will know something's up if we take some,”

“She'll also know we've seen it if we take her PJ's,” Cynthia Rose reasoned.

“Knowing Beca, she's probably already forgotten what she packed,”

“Truth,” Cynthia Rose agreed, pulling out the tiny DJ's pyjamas and zipping the bag back up. “Got Chloe's?”  
“Yep,” Stacie answered, stepping out of the tent with Cynthia Rose.

Racing over to the other tents, the girls threw the stolen pyjamas in, literally moments before Beca and Chloe rejoined them.

 

“You guys pitched all the tents?” Chloe asked as they walked back to the camp.

“Yep,” Fat Amy confirmed. “Although, I had some help.”  
Chloe looked towards Beca and smiled at the lie Amy had told. “Who's in which tent?”

“Lily, Ashley and Jessica are in this one,” Stacie answered, gesturing at a medium sized tent. “Amy, Cynthia Rose and I are in the big one,”

Fat Amy butted in, “It's only because I'm fat,”

“And you two,” she continued, pointing at Beca and Chloe. “Well, you have the smaller tent,”

“Did you put our bags in?” Beca questioned.

“Sure did,”

“Thanks guys,” Chloe beamed. “While we were off finding the bathroom...”

“...You had kinky lesbian sex?” Amy offered.

Beca's face flushed. “No,” Chloe answered, “We went back to the bus and got these,” the pair put the boxes on the ground. “Beca's has food, mine has pool noodles, a small portable fire pit, solar shower and a few other bits and pieces,”

“You really did plan everything, didn't you?” Beca asked.

“Not everything,” Lily mumbled to the girls and neither Beca nor Chloe heard her.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor drug references in this chapter.

The Bella's took the day to set up camp. Chloe had made them get up ridiculously early just so they could get to the camp ground with time to spare, but seeing as they had tents pitched and bags away all before ten in the morning, there had been a few complaints about wanting naps.

Chloe definitely had spent way to much time around Aubrey, the blonde's mannerisims having rubbed off on her. As the ginger stood and watched the girls sitting on the grass in the sun just talking, her eyes wandered further right, towards her own tent. She watched as Beca came out of it, with a towel in hand and lay it on the grass.

Chloe made note of the fact that the DJ had changed out of her sweat pants, dark tank and flannelette and now wore neon green short, shorts and a white, low cut, thick strapped tank; her black bra was just visible through the fabric. Chloe had to look away for a minute so if anyone had seen her, wouldn't have thought the was on the verge of drooling.

Casting her eyes back towards Beca, she noticed now how she had laid across her towel, front up, sunbathing.

Over where the rest of the Bella's mingled, Fat Amy caught a glimpse of Chloe, nudging Stacie next to her, she whispered in her ear. “Check out Chloe checking out Beca, pass it on,”

At this, Stacie had looked over her shoulder toward Chloe and then to Beca. She leant in to Ashley, “Check out Chloe checking out Beca, pass it on,”

The news had finally made its way around the group. They needed to work fast if they were going to get Beca and Chloe together. It was then that Cynthia Rose had an idea, leaning in, she addressed the group.

“Beca's sunbathing, right?” she asked, the girls nodding in reply. “There is a river right over there, but where there is a river and a camp ground, there is usually a swimming hole,”

“I'm not seeing where you're running with this,” Amy deadpanned.

“Let's get them to come with us to explore the river,” Cynthia Rose clarified. “Chances are, if Beca feels the same as Chloe does about her, she'll be drooling at the site of Chloe in her bathing attire,”

“You're forgetting one thing,” Lily said quietly.

“What's that?” Amy asked, with the rest of the group looking towards the Asian for some clarification.

“Back in freshman year, Chloe snuck into Beca's shower. That's how Beca came to the audition,”

Everybody was still confused, “How the hell did you know that?” Stacie asked.

Lily just crossed her arms and legs and stared at the girls. That was about the most they would get out of her.

“I still think we should go for a walk down the river,” Cynthia Rose suggested once more.

The group came to a unanimous decsision. Picking themselves up off the grass, they returned to their tents, changing quickly into swim wear. Reemerging from the tents got Chloe's attention.

“You guys going to the river for a swim?” Chloe asked, noticing Beca sit up into a leaning position.

“Sure are, wanna join?” asked Fat Amy.

“Sure,” Chloe beamed. “Beca?” The brunette, who was aware of what was happening, just nodded her head, proceeding to push herself up from her spot in the sun. “I'll go get changed then,” the redhead beamed.

“I need to get something out of my bag too,” Beca spoke, entering the tent just before Chloe.

 

In the tent, it was like the pair had entered their own world; they could have spent an eternity in there together. Something seemed off with Beca and an uncomfortable air consumed the small area.

“What did you need to get from your bag?” Chloe asked as she went through her own bag, quickly replacing her clothes with a bright blue bikini and black short, shorts.

Beca figured now was as good as ever. “You've mentioned experimentation several times, Chlo,” Beca said.

This got Chloe curious, she turned to look at her friend. “Well, yeah, isn't that what college is about?”

Beca allowed a smile to grace her face as she watched Chloe face her, she looked so beautiful. “Well, don't freak out too much, also, please don't let the others know.” A small grimace covered her face as she imagined the likes of Fat Amy finding out about her stash.

“I feel nervous,” Chloe giggled as she watched Beca pull out a bag, her eyes widening as the bag came into full view. “Is that...?”

“Weed?” Beca finished, a grin on her face again.

“How?”

“Luke,”

“Why?”  
“Why not?” Beca was still grinning. “I won't force you, but if you want to try,”

Chloe thought for a second about the proposition. It was an illegal drug. Illegal being the key word. Suddenly it felt like she had the whole world on her shoulders. Outside she could hear Fat Amy making kissing noises, they were obviously mocking the time they had been in the tent.

“Like I said,” Beca continued, pulling out a grinder and papers, expertly rolling two joints from one of the smaller buds. She discarded the remaining grindings into a smaller bag. “I'm not forcing you to do anything, but if you do want to try, I've got this ready for you,”

Chloe watched as Beca took a sniff of the joint and curiosity hit her. She extended her arm towards the DJ, taking the joint out of her hand, she brought it up to her own nose, and allowed the aroma of the herb to fill her nose. It was nothing like tobacco. It wasn't a harsh, dirty smell. This smelt like an actual herb, slighty sweet with a bit of a kick at the end. Now it was Beca's turn to watch as the red head inhaled the air.

“I'll bring the extra one with me on the walk,” Beca said, taking the joint back. She pulled out another small bag, sliding the joints in and slipping it down her bra, she made note of the fact she had seen Chloe's eyes linger on her chest after she had tucked the bag away.

Emerging from the tent, the rest of the group let out a dramatised sigh. “Yeah, yeah,” Chloe waved off. “Beca couldn't keep her eyes off this,” she told them, gesturing to her bikini clad body.

The group eyed each other at this sentence. “Let's go, I wanna swim,” Stacie moaned.

 

* * *

 

It was only a ten minute walk down the rocky riverside before the Bella's came across a large swimming hole. To some, it could be described as a small lake. Trees were scattered around the area, and with no place flat to sit, the girls settled for the rocks. Now being close on midday, the rocks had been in the sun several hours and were warm to sit on.

“I bet you that water is freezing,” Jessica said to Ashley.

Ashley had cocked an eyebrow at her best friend. “Wanna go for a swim then?” she teased.

The pair stood, sliding off their sandals, and walked carefully to the waters edge. The hot stones warming the outer edges, while going in deeper proved colder.

Stacie lay down on her towel, front down, and removed the knot that held together her bikini so she could tan. Cynthia Rose was keen to offer her assistance in rubbing suncream over her taller girl's back.

Fat Amy found a spot on the waters edge and sat in it, appreciating the warmth. But of course, with Fat Amy, there was always a story. “This reminds me of the time I visited New Zealand, although much colder, and more hobbits,” she laughed, staring at their own hobbit, Beca.

“Oh shut it, Amy,” Beca laughed. Over the years she had gotten used to Amy's height jokes.

Chloe came and sat beside Beca, watching over the swimming hole at her friends, except Lily, who was no where to be seen. Presumably hiding in the depths of the water, she was weird like that.

“Nice to get away, huh, Becs?” she questioned, nudging Beca's shoulder with hers.

Beca looked to the ginger with a smile, “Sure is,” she replied, turning around so she could lie flat on her stomach. Chloe had the biggest urge to run her hands up the brunettes back, but she had a better idea. Picking up a warm stone, she placed it on Beca's upper trapezius.

Beca was taken aback by the sensation, but it soothed her sore muscles. The stress had got to her during exams, ICCA's, work and her break up. Her back was full of knots, and the warm stone helped. Beca let out a quiet moan, letting the redhead know she could continue.

Picking up a few smaller, flat stones this time, she laid them down Beca's exposed calves. Beca couldn't help another moan escape her lips. Her feelings for Chloe had been there for years, but she felt them boil up to the surface.

Before long, Beca's whole back side had been covered in stones and Chloe was pleased with herself. There was just that one thing she was longing to do. One by one, Chloe removed stones, starting with the brunette's calves. As the stones came off, she replaced them with a firm massage with her hands.

She looked around at the other Bella's, hoping they weren't watching, before continuing up the smaller girl's body. Her thighs were next, and Chloe took care as to not touch Beca in places she really, really wanted. She could have sworn she heard Beca make a huff, but she ignored it and worked up the DJ's back.

Finishing the quick massage, Chloe leaned up to Beca's ear, her breath tingling the other girl's ear. “I'd like to do my first experiment, Becs,” Chloe whispered.

Beca grinned, her mind swarming with arousal threw what the ginger had said into the gutter straight away before she remembered what was stashed in her bra. “Alright,” Beca agreed. “We'll move up to those trees,” she pointed up the river bank. “Should be enough to mask us,”

Chloe stood, making her way up the rocks, Beca in her wake. Settling in amongst the trees, she could barely make out the other girls, but they could hear them splashing about in the water.

Beca sat down, gesturing for Chloe to do the same. “This is your first time smoking pot?” Beca clarified, watching as the ginger nodded her head. “I will let you know now, your heart will race like a bitch, but don't worry, I'm here with you,”

Chloe nodded her head again as she watched her friend remove the bag from her bra. Opening it, she handed a blunt to the red head. She produced a lighter from the other side of her bra, lighting it and bringing it to the tip of her joint. Taking a puff, she smiled, waited a few seconds before exhaling. “Your turn,”

Chloe mimicked her friend's actions. The smoke wasn't as harsh on her throat as cigarettes had been, and she waited the few seconds before exhaling. She smiled at Beca. “So now what?”

“You can take another hit if you want,” Beca suggested as she did just that.

 

* * *

 

“Guys,” Fat Amy called out as quietly as possible, gaining her fellow Bella's attention “Bhloe have run away,” she told them.

“Quit calling them Bhloe, will you,” Cynthia Rose told her. “It's never going to catch on,”

“Pssh, whatever,” she waved off. “But anyway, they've run off, but both their stuff is still here,”

“Maybe they didn't need the push from us?” Stacie suggested.

“Hm, maybe,” Fat Amy agreed.

“We should just let them be, no doubt they could be fucking each other behind those trees,” Cynthia Rose offered. The girls laughed in unison. “Look what I brought with me,” the darker girl continued, pulling out a bottle of vodka from a small bag she had.

“Oooh, gimme,” Fat Amy told her excitedly.

Cynthia Rose took a swig, before handing the bottle first to Stacie who then passed it to Ashley.

 

* * *

 

It could have been ten minutes or it could have been an hour, but honestly Chloe had no idea how long she had been staring at the pretty brunette across from her. She gave her friend a goofy smile, her head feeling spacy, and her heart feeling like it was going to leap from her chest.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at the red head, her goofy smile was cute, and the way she was sitting slouched over gave her a great view down her cleavage.

“You are staring, Becs,” Chole told the younger girl, giggling.

“So are you, Red,” Beca threw back lazily. “But I can see your boobs, you can't see mine,”

Chloe pouted, flopping her head down to look at her chest. “Oh yeah,” she agreed. “I can't see yours but I have, remember?”

Beca blushed. “You interrupted my shower,”

“We sang and it sounded pretty fucking awesome,” Chloe reminded her. “You stared at my lips so many times,” her brain – mouth filter just wasn't working and she mentally cursed herself.

“From memory, so did you,”

“Neverrrr,” Chloe dragged out the last letter, laughing at herself.

“Did you know...” Beca started.

Chloe cut her off, “No, I didn't know,”

Beca glared at her briefly before she laughed. “Every sound we hear is a vibration...and our ears are so sensitive that we can hear the smallest sounds,”

“Did you only just figure out how ears work, Becs?”

“No, seriously,” she said, reaching forward to run her hand from Chloe's exposed chest, over her collar bone to rest on her shoulder. “My hand and its vibrations were so tiny, but you heard the sound,” Beca explained, her hand lingering on the red heads shoulder.

“I'm not sure I follow,” Chloe's brain was trying to comprehend.

Beca inched closer to her friend, running her hand from Chloe's shoulder to around the back of her neck. “Listen and feel,” she instructed as her hand wove into the red mane.

A small moan escaped Chloe's lips as the feeling and the heightened hearing tickled her senses.

“Small vibration, audible sound,” Beca told her again, this time removing her hand from the ginger.

Chloe mulled it over again. It made sense, but with the marijuana fuzzying her brain, she figured it would be a good idea to put it into practice. Running her hands up Beca's forearm lightly, she listened for the sound, it was small, but it was there. Her hand didn't stop there, running up her shoulder to stop at the back of her neck.

She watched the brunette, both of their eyes flicking between their gaze and their lips. Pulling gently on the brunette's neck, she closed the gap.

“There you two aca-bitches are!” Fat Amy yelled out, crashing the two man party. Chloe and Beca pulled apart instantly, faces flushing. “Come have a drink!”

 

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

What had even happened? One minute she was telling Chloe about sound and then next Fat Amy comes and interrupts them. Beca cursed herself in her mind, of course she had. It's what Amy did. She could have sworn she would have kissed the red head if it weren't for that annoying Australian. Beca let out an audible growl as her mind came up with all sorts of ways to get Amy back, and as the trio returned from the trees, she noticed the sun was further west. It could have been after two in the afternoon.

“I don't feel like drinking,” Beca sulked, finding her towel and plopping herself on it.

“C'mon Beca,” Fat Amy pleaded.

“Give us a minute,” Chloe asked Fat Amy.

“I just gave you guys two hours,” the Australian pointed out, almost guilt tripping the two.

Chloe had to come up with a story, and fast. “She was telling me about Jesse, and you interrupted,” she shot back, loudly. This had all the Bella's attention, completely forgetting her earlier conversation about sound. “So excuse us,”

Beca's head faced the ground, away from the eyes of her friends, so she could smirk at the way Chloe was trying to cover for them. That confirmed in Beca's mind that what she thought was going to happen, was _actually_ going to happen.

“Don't worry about it Chlo,” Beca told the ginger. “Lets take that drink you were offering, Amy,”

Fat Amy shook her head at the speed at which the conversation changed; it threw Chloe off too.

 

* * *

 

The Bella's had spent a full day down at the swimming hole, druinking, singing, swimming and sharing memories of that year. As night fell, they decided it was probably a good time to head back to their camp ground. As drunk as they were, if it got any darker, they would have been stranded.

Getting back to the camp, someone, no one knew who, decided it would be a _fantastic_ idea to play spin the bottle, but in a drunken haze, everyone agreed. They returned to their tents to pull on longer shirts or jerseys to protect their bodies from the cooler night air.

“Get some food out of that box,” Chloe suggested, as Ashley and Jessica pulled out some marshmallows and biscuits. “We'll use that to spin the bottle on,”

Cynthia Rose pulled out her now empty vodka bottle, placing it on the lid of the box. “Who's starting?” she asked.

“I think the oldest should start,” Beca said, grinning at Chloe.

“No fair,” the red head protested. “Anyone have a dice?”

“I do,” Lily whispered, pulling out two white dice. No one even bothered to ask the girl why on earth she had a dice with her.

“Everyone rolls one dice, highest number starts,” Chloe said, receiving nods from the rest of the girls.

Lily still had the dice, so she rolled first. A four.

They went clockwise around the circle. Ashley; five. Jessica; four. Fat Amy; two. Beca; five. Chloe; three. Stacie; one. Cynthia Rose; one.

A chorus of “oooh” sounded from all but Ashley and Beca. Having both rolled the higest numbers they would face off. Lily handed over her second die so they duo could roll at the same time. The girls rolled the dice in their hands for a while before releasing them on Chloe's count to three.

“One, two, three...”  
The dice hit the box, rolling around a bit before coming to a rest.

Beca sighed. “Two,” she said happily.

Ashley glared at the smaller girl. “Six,”

“Alright Ashely, you're up,” Fat Amy announced.

Ashley spun the bottle, hoping it would land on someone other than Fat Amy. She had never kissed a girl and she was sure as hell that she didn't want Amy to be the first. Watching as the bottle slowed, the neck pointed from Chloe and passed over onto Stacie.

Chloe's heart raced at the fear that she might have had to kiss Ashley. It's not that she didn't want to, its that she would have rather kissed Beca.

Stacie moved in, almost eagerly. Ashley closed the gap, pushing her lips against Stacie's. Fat Amy howled in joy as the rest of the group nervously laughed. They knew that they were probably going to be next.

“So are we playing clockwise to the kisser or the kissee?” Ashley asked, her face like a tomato.

“Kisser?” came the unanimous reply.

Jessica gulped, her turn. It was a quick spin and landed straight on Lily. The kiss was fast and barely there and Jessica wondered if Lily was a ninja with the speed that it happened.

Fat Amy clapped her hands together. “Which of you will be lucky enough to kiss me?” she asked as she spun the bottle. The speed at which she spun it made her wonder whether it would ever settle. Eventually it did, but to Amy's disappointment, the bottle landed between Stacie and Cynthia Rose.

“I'm pretty sure rules say that if it lands between two people, it's them who have to kiss,” Chloe offered, with a few nods agreeing.

Cynthia Rose smiled, how she had always wanted to kiss Stacie, and Stacie who really didn't care who she kissed as long as she got some action. Cynthia Rose took that opportunity to pull Stacie close to her and lock on for a longer kiss than the other two.

The Bella's, except Beca and Chloe, spent a brief moment eyeing each other up as it was now Beca's turn to spin. Of course they all wanted the bottle to land on Chloe.

As the tiny DJ spun the bottle, her mind flashed back to the way Chloe's hands felt on her skin beside the river and she hoped to hell that the bottle would land on the redhead. But as the bottle slowed, it inched its way past Chloe and to herself. She kicked herself for being left handed. If she was right handed, she would have spun the bottle the other way and it would have landed on the gorgeous red head next to her.

“I believe you get to spin again,” Chloe said. Was that a hint of disappointment in her voice?  
Beca took a deep breath and spun again, only for it to land between Fat Amy and Jessica.

“This Australian has a national record for the longest kiss,” Fat Amy bragged. The girls watched as Jessica's facials showed how unenthusiastic she was about this. As expected, Fat Amy slobbered on Jessica's lips and as they parted, the smaller blonde wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“It wasn't that bad!” Fat Amy protested.

The Bella's laughed before quickly returning their attention to the game. Chloe's spin was next, and this was a definite chance that she could kiss the DJ next to her. Adrenaline kicked in and everything slowed. It felt like an eternity watching the bottle spin, and it passed over Beca. Once. Twice. The bottle slowed to a crawl and Chloe's heart raced as fast as it had when she had, had that sesh with Beca back at the river.

A whole bunch of yelling and yahooing engulfed her hearing and she finally realised that she had managed to will the bottle onto Beca. Her hands started shaking as she turned to the tiny brunette. Closing the gap between them, Beca leaned in quickly, pecking Chloe on the lips and pulling away.

Chloe pulled back to sit the way she was before, eyes avoiding all contact with the girl next to her.

 

* * *

 

The game of spin the bottle had ended rather abruptly after Chloe's turn. The air had become awkward. Everyone could have sworn that it could have become steamy quickly, but that? That didn't even fizz. Chloe had retired to her tent whilst Beca had stayed out with the girls as they told ghost stories around the small fire pit which they had got working.

Chloe sat in the tent listening to the stories, the sihloettes outlined on the tent by the fire. Chloe had sobered up pretty quickly, her mind wondering what had happened. All the signs pointed to Beca being okay with it, when her actions totally contradicted that.

Had Chloe been too full on during the day? Was it too soon after Jesse? Was it because it was in front of all the other Bella's? Or was it simply that Beca wasn't interested?  
The questions kept replaying through Chloe's mind, upsetting her greatly. Grabbing her sleeping bag from next to her duffle bag, she laid it out over the floor of the tent. Soon Beca would be lying next to her, sleeping peacefully in dreams that didn't include a red head.

Chloe shook her head. She just wanted to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. She rummaged through her bag trying to find her pyjamas. Pulling everything out, she went through it again, making a mess of her clothing. They still weren't there. She was one hundred percent sure that she had packed them. Giving up, she threw her clothes in a pile near the door of the tent and slid into her sleeping bag hoping that she would succumb to slumber quickly. She didn't need to think anymore.

Meanwhile, back around the fire, Beca had laid down, still half listening to the ghost stories, but mainly focussing on the stars above her. She thought about how clear the sky was being away from the city's light pollution. She watched as a small cloud floated across the sky, partially blocking a cluster of stars she was looking at before moving on.

The more she stared at the stars, the more she forgot about the girls sitting with her, and she drifted into a world of her own, where she hated and cursed at herself. She was playing a silly game and was a class A dick about it, thinking that by somehow kissing that bubbly red head would make everyone know she liked her. Beca slapped her hand to her forehead, groaning at the embarrassment she caused to the ginger. It was all Beca's fault. She kept kicking herself. And to make matters worse, she still had four weeks of living in the same tent as her. Somehow that was worse than sharing a bedroom with Chloe. But perhaps that was because a tent was close quarters as opposed to having at least a little bit of space.

As she was lost in thought, staring at the night above her, she was totally oblivious to the Bella's trying to get her attention. It was only when Lily nudged her did she snap out of it.

“Earth to Beca?” Stacie called.

“Huh? Oh, sorry,” Beca replied. “The stars,” she told them, pointing up with the tiniest smile formed on her lips.

The Bella's looked to the sky, admiring what Beca saw.

“Are you okay?” Fat Amy asked. “You've been all spaced out since spin the bottle,”

Beca winced at the memory of that game. “Oh, sorry,”

“That's the second time you've apologised Beca, what's up?” the Australian pushed again.

“It's nothing, honestly,” she tried lying, but who was she kidding? She couldn't even convince herself that she was lying.

“Really?” Cynthia Rose asked. “That's why Chloe's gone to bed and you're here ignoring all of us,”

“That kiss made things awkward,” Stacie pointed out, although it was hardly a secret. “Do you like her?”

Beca was thankful that it was dark and the fire burnt in such a colour that the flush on her cheeks was hidden. “No,” she said quickly.

“You so do,” Stacie pushed.

“No, I don't, she's my friend,”

“I call bullshit,” Ashley spoke which received several nods from the Bella's.

“Whatever, I'm going to bed,” Beca sighed. She just couldn't be bothered having this conversation.

Cynthia Rose wolf whistled. “She's in there, ya know,”

“Shut up,” Beca said finally, crawling the few feet across the grass to her tent.

 

Getting into the tent she noticed the pile of clothes to the right of her, they will have been Chloe's. Was she looking for something? She then saw the dark outline of the girl in her sleeping bag; the light snores indicated that she was asleep. Beca smiled, not only did she have to worry about the awkwardness, but she also knew Chloe wasn't upset enough to leave.

Crawling the rest of the way into the tent, she did the zipper up, before crawling to her own bags, laying out her sleeping bag and beginning the search for her pyjamas.

As she searched her bag, she found no such thing and shrugged it off. Perhaps in her hurry to pack she had forgotten to pack them. She stripped her shorts, and bra, throwing them on her bag. She slid into her sleeping bag.

She faced Chloe, who was still snoring. How she wished for a little more light so she could actually lay her eyes on the girl that she was falling for. How small feelings could snowball into feelings like she had in such a small time, she had no idea. All she knew was that she had hurt Chloe and she wasn't awake to apologise.

“I'm sorry Chloe, I feel I embarrassed you in front of everything. I hope you don't hate me, I also hope that you're having sweet dreams.” she whispered to the sleeping beauty. “I also think your snore is adorable,”

Beca rolled onto her back, staring at the roof of the tent and willing herself to sleep. The voices of the Bella's outside interrupted her peace and her thoughts plagued her mind.

 

* * *

 

Chloe awoke the next morning as the sun filtered through the tiny holes in the canvas of the tent. She had forgotten for a moment where she was before she scrubbed her eyes clear and got a better view of her surroundings. Looking to her right, she saw the tiny DJ, but she wasn't sure if she was asleep. Nor was she ready to face whatever awkwardness was going to come off her.

“Becs?” she whispered, testing if she was awake. “Are you awake?” she whispered again for clarification.

“No, I'm not,” came the sarcastic response.

“Oh, sorry,” Chloe told the younger girl, now feeling totally weird.

“Don't be stupid, Chlo,” she reassured in a groggy morning voice, which Chloe found totally attractive. “You always check if I'm awake when you wake up,”

Chloe smiled, this was true. “I'm sorry,” she blurted out.

Beca turned to face Chloe, which she wished she hadn't done. The sleeping bag sat around Chloe's stomach, she lay on her side, her head propped up by her elbow, red hair dangling in a mess. “W-why are you sorry?” Beca asked, stammering out of the fact she had never seent the ginger look this good. She was stunning, especially with no make up.

“For last night,” she clarified for the DJ.

Confrontaion wasn't a strong point of Beca's, especially not when she was weak-kneed for the person. She felt her cheeks flush, they'd been doing a lot of that lately. “That wasn't your fault, Chlo,” she offered.

Chloe gave a small smile to the brunette, a wicked thought running through her head. What if she offered Beca a chance to redeem herself? She smiled at the thought.

“I can see the cogs turning in your mind, Chloe, what's up?”

“Ah, it's nothing,” she said, shaking her hair, before rolling onto her stomach, head facing away from Beca.

Beca was slightly hurt by this, but ignored it. Pulling herself out of her sleeping bag, she crawled the small distance to Chloe's side.

Chloe heard the brunette remove herself from her sleeping bag and she was sure that she was going to leave the tent. She had royally cocked up. Chloe cursed herself some more. That was until she felt hands on her shoulders, rubbing in a massage like way. She opened her mouth to protest, figuring Beca was only doing this out of sympathy, but only a moan escaped.

As Beca worked her hands down Chloe's exposed back, she ran her hands under the strap of her bra, making sure all her back was favoured the way that Chloe had done yesterday down at the river side.

Beca's hands ran down as far as Chloe's lower back, bringing them back up, over the sides of her hips and resting on her shoulders again.

“Why, Becs?” Chloe hummed, appreciative of the attention.

“Two reasons,” she replied, her voice deeper than usual. “One, I owed you from yesterday and two, this is my apology and make up from embarrassing you last night,”

Chloe wanted to cry at how sincere the brunette was being, but the way her shoulders were being manipulated right now drowned out that emotion. Her mouth opened slightly as Beca hit a knot in her back and a louder moan escaped her lips.

Beca smirked, raking her nails down the ginger's shoulder blades, stopping at Chloe's bra. She couldn't be bothered moving it out of the way, intending to be rubbing her friend's back for a while longer. She unhooked the black lingerie, sliding it off the ginger's shoulders.

Chloe didn't want a back massage anymore. As soon as the bra was unhooked she turned, exposing her top to the brunette. For a while they stared into each other's eyes, trying to decipher what was happening or rather what was going to happen.

Beca averted her eyes first, dropping them to Chloe's exposed body. She smiled at the memory she had.

“ _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away,_ ” Beca sang, looking back to Chloe's eyes.

The ginger smiled. “ _Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away,_ ”

Beca brought herself closer to Chloe as Chloe propped herself up on her elbows. Together they sang, the way they had in the shower. It was their song, their moment and it was then that they fell.

“ _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium,_ ”

Neither knew who initiated it, but lips came together, a mix of passion and tenderness. Chloe could hands-down say it was the best kiss she had ever had.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could be a real meanie and leave it there. It would be quite a cute way to end a story, but I do still have the rest of the summer holidays to write. I was thinking of a couple of things to deepen the plot.  
> Thank you to another guest who left a review and to someone who used the name “chloe” to leave a review. Totally appreciated.  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I feel like I made Beca a little out of character at the end there.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

 

Fat Amy's eyes opened as the sound of people harmonizing awoke her. She looked around her tent, neither Cynthia Rose or Stacie were awake, so it wasn't them. She shook her friends, waking them from their slumber.

“Oi, wake up,” she hissed at them as they opened their eyes and scowled at their Australian team mate.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Cynthia Rose asked.

Fat Amy just pushed her finger to her lips, signalling for the two others to be quiet. As they silenced, the sound of the song was heard by the three in the tent. They woke up pretty quickly after hearing it.

“It's not -” Cynthia Rose asked before being cut off.

“It so is,” Stacie confirmed. “Lily beat boxes, as does Ashley, so who would Jessica harmonize with?”

Fat Amy picked herself up, still in her sleeping bag, and did the worm out of the tent. Well, more like the slug. She managed to stand, dropping her bag to the ground as the singing stopped. Sticking her head back into her tent, she gestured for the two to leave the tent.

“They've stopped?” Stacie asked as she now stood on the grass outside her tent.

Fat Amy winked at the two girls. “You're not?” Cynthia Rose questioned as Fat Amy edged towards the tent that the singing came from.

“She is,” Stacie said, her eyes widening.

As quietly as she could, she unzipped the smallest tent, grinning to herself at what she could possibly find. Cynthia Rose and Stacie edged closer, curiosity getting the better of them. It was a tedious task, watching and waiting for Amy to unzip the tent. It came down finally and Fat Amy pulled the cloth door out of the way.

 

* * *

 

Chloe and Beca had been so caught up in their own world to not even recognise the fact that their tent door was being unzipped slowly. Beca was straddled over Chloe's hips, her lips moving from the ginger's lips, down her jaw, to settle on her neck. Beca sucked gently at the soft flesh beneath her mouth, eliciting a soft moan.

Beca wanted to do more, but her nerves got the better of her. She removed her mouth from the ginger's neck, quickly inspecting the light hickey. Chloe felt her nervousness, and she lifted her head, catching the brunette's lips in a reassuring kiss. Chloe was sure she would never get over the feel of the DJ's lips, they were soft and gentle, but as before, they were also passionate. To further assure Beca that everything was okay, she found her hand, moving it from it's spot, to let her cup her exposed breast. This caught Beca off guard, but she soon worked it into her rhythm.

“Oh. My. God!” came the squeal of three girls standing at a now open tent entrance.

Beca and Chloe stopped, looking at each other, wide eyed. Chloe quickly thanked _fuck_ that Beca was straddling her, covering her body and she watched as the brunette turned her head to face the girls.

Beca watched as Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie all hi fived each other, before they stuck their heads back into Beca and Chloe's tent.

“Finally!” Fat Amy yelled at them. “Bhloe happened!”

“Oh my god, Amy, Bhloe is never going to catch!” Beca heard Cynthia Rose mutter to the Australian.

Chloe had since pulled her sleeping bag up to cover her modesty, and in doing that, it caused Beca to unstraddle the ginger. She turned to face the three girls, glaring at them. Somehow she felt angry at them, she should really just laugh it off and be embarrassed, but she genuinely felt angry. Standing, she pulled on a pair of sweatpants to protect her modesty and she stalked out past the three girls. She continued walking. She had no idea where she was going, but she was going.

“Wait! Beca!” Fat Amy yelled after the shorter girl as she wandered towards the riverside.

“Leave her,” Stacie said, hanging her head in shame.

Cynthia Rose stuck her head back in the tent. “We're sorry, Chloe,” she apologised. “We didn't realise that – uh –“

Chloe waved her off, the three girls zipping up the tent and retreating to their own. Chloe sat up, hugging her knees to her chest to stop the sleeping bag from slipping. She was embarrassed by what had happened. She had wanted Beca for so long, but of course, there had to be something to ruin the moment. Who knows what would have happened had they not been interrupted.

She brought her right hand to the left side of her neck, tracing her fingers along where Beca had left her mark. She smiled at the memory, her smile fading when she realised Beca did what she always did. Run away.

Did that mean that Beca didn't really want Chloe after all, and that it was just a side effect of giving the ginger a back massage? She shook her head. She hated thinking negatives; always trying to be the optimist. Perhaps Beca had run off simply because she was embarrassed and that she would return soon. Then the negatives plagued her mind again. No, Beca would have run away because she was ashamed to be seen with you.

Chloe lay back, slamming her head into her pillow. She winced when she remembered there wasn't a soft bed under her.

She tried to shut her eyes and fall asleep, hoping the whole thing was actually a dream, but the sound of more voices outside disturbed her. The rest of the girls were awake. This was her summer holiday idea, so she decided she would pull her head back into the game and just chill with her fellow Bella's.

 

* * *

 

Beca did what she did best. Run. She ran away from a moment that could have turned into something more all because a few of her friends had caught them. She wandered down the same riverside that they had the previous day. Only two days into the trip and she felt like she had already messed something up for them.

She continued walking, eyes on the smooth, rounded stones beneath her feet. She had fled the tent barefoot, which she now regretted, but who cared. She was away. The vacation was supposed to give her time out. Release the stress from the college year, but all it seemed to have done was given her something else to worry about. She walked further down the river, nearing the swimming hole they had used yesterday.

As she walked, she began humming Titanium. It had been stuck in her head since she and Chloe had sang it only half an hour earlier. She smirked to herself as she thought about the lyrics.

' _Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I'm titanium._ '

She most certainly wasn't. You shoot Beca down and she runs. She runs a million miles away.

Beca stopped walking, running her hands over her face and through her hair. She threw her head back and, what started as a groan became yelling. She yelled at herself, louder than she ever had. She disturbed birds in their nests. She knew she did because she watched them fly over her head.

She turned to the river, watching it's slow, silent flow. She crouched, picking up a small stone, standing and tossing it into the water. It plopped, it's ripples being pulled away with the current.

Beca shook her head, turning and walking further down the bank till she reached the water hole. It was there that she took a handful of stones and attempted to skim them across the water.

The water didn't really flow here; it could almost be mistaken for a millpond. There was a gentle breeze which flowed down over the cliffside, it wasn't a cold chill, but as it caressed the water, it left small ripples. Beca picked up a large stone this time, throwing it as far and as hard as she could. The splash; the sound; the disturbed water; it all seemed to calm her.

For reasons unknown to her, she decided to strip her clothing and enter the water to relax.

 

* * *

 

Stacie felt guilty for the way that she, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose had interrupted Beca and Chloe. She sat on the grass with Lily and Ashley, letting the morning sun soak their skin. Cynthia Rose, Amy and Jessica had gone on a bathroom expedition and had decided that they would probably need to head back to civilisation and buy more alcohol. The fact that they had guzzled a bottle in a night meant that there was more that was needed.

Stacie thought about how Beca had run off about an hour ago. Chloe had come out of the tent, fully dressed now, and had gone to the bathroom and had sat down on the grass several feet away. Stacie had noticed she was humming Titanium. She and Beca had been singing it only hours earlier and the guilt hit the tall brunette again.

She stood from her spot, attracting the attention of Lily, Ashley  _and_ Chloe. She smiled down at them, covering her true motive. “I'm just gonna head out for a walk,” she told them. “I usually go for a run in the morning anyway,”

“Do you want company?” Ashley asked, smiling at her friend.

“Nah, I think I want to take in the scenery,” she replied, turning around and taking off in the same direction Beca had.

She was determined to find the tiny DJ and apologise on behalf of her and her friends. The Bella's were all close, but no one could have expected Beca to do that. She seemed so angry about the whole thing.

Stacie would have run down the river side were it not for the terrain, so she made her way down as quickly as possible. Within five minutes she had spotted clothing, right where they had been yesterday. She assumed with the lack of clothing, that Beca would be in the water, and as her eyes scanned the swimming hole, she saw the little brunette treading water.

Stacie admired Beca from a distance. The girl looked so calm and at peace, totally the opposite of how Stacie had seen her last. The tall brunette smiled at her thoughts. She wondered if things would be different if she were into girls; would she like Beca too?

Shaking them off, she decided to strip and join Beca, but unlike the smaller girl, she kept her undergarments on.

Swimming out as quietly as possible, she neared the girl. Stacie changed her position from a breaststroke, to floating on her back.

“Hey,” she greeted.

Beca opened her eyes, startled by the voice. “Um, hi,” Beca replied. “Why are you out here?” she asked, looking through the clear water at her naked body under the surface; face flushing as she did.

“I wanted to see if you were okay,” Stacie told her. “That, and I also wanted to apologise on behalf of myself and the others,”

The swim had seemed to relax Beca enough that she really didn't care anymore. “It's okay,”

Stacie ceased to float on her back, dropping her legs so that she was now treading water like the other girl. “Seriously, we should have, like, knocked on your tent or something,”

“It's happened now,”

“But it upset you, and Chloe is just sitting there on her own, not really talking to anyone,”

This got Beca's attention. She hadn't thought about her own actions. Running away probably made her think that she was ashamed of her.

“I think I'm the reason she's quiet,” Beca told Stacie. “All I do is run. Especially when I get close to someone,”

“You know, you can talk to me,” Stacie said. People often mistook Stacie for a bimbo who only thought about sex. This was partially true, but she was also one of the most compassionate people you'd meet.

“I don't know what I'd say to you though,”

“Well, we know you've been stressed,” Stacie suggested. “How about talking about the things that were making you stressed,”  
“I thought you all knew what my stresses were?”

“Kind of,”

Beca sighed, she wasn't comfortable opening up to anyone, and also she wanted to float on her back, but she would have exposed her body to her friend, and that she was definitely not comfortable with. “I suppose we can start with the ICCA's,” Beca started. “Working on the set list is always hard. I mean, mashing songs is like second nature to me, it's just getting the set to go with Chloe's choreography, or watching as Chloe tries to get her choreography to match my mixes, it's hard, ya'know?”  
Stacie nodded her head. “The ICCA finals are over now, and we've won three in a row now because of you and her,”

Beca half smiled at the compliment. “Yeah, but it doesn't make it any less stressful,” she told her friend truthfully.

“I suppose not,” Stacie agreed after thinking about it. “Exams?” she then hinted so the DJ would continue her stress relief.

“Hah,” she laughed. “Exams are always stressful, need I say more?”

“The only other stress I can think of is Jesse,” Stacie continued.

Beca's face fell; it was something she didn't really need to talk about. “It's, uh, complicated,”

Stacie raised her eyebrow at the smaller girl. “I won't tell a soul, just get it off your chest so we can go back and enjoy our summer holidays,”

Beca took in a deep breath, exhaling loudly. “Jesse and I, well, I didn't think we were ever going to work. I only got with him at the end of freshman year because I felt sorry for him. Well, that and I was trying to convince myself that I was straight. Well, the whole relationship I felt like he was my brother, he was always trying to take it to the next step and I just couldn't. Two and a bit years of his life he wasted on me.” Beca sighed again. “I had, well, might still have, a thing for a female and I didn't want to. I don't want a label. I don't want to be different. I just want to fit in and not draw attention to myself. But eventually I felt bad for lying to Jesse, I just couldn't love him the way he loved me, so I ended it,”

Stacie smiled at Beca, letting out a small laugh. “You know, Beca, that's exactly what we all thought had happened anyway,”

Beca looked at Stacie confused.

“Aubrey always talked about how you had a _toner_ for Chloe,”

Beca's face flushed, “Do you think she knows?”

Stacie smiled again, “Duh,”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I had a tiny block because I thought I rushed into Bechloe happening too quickly. So I threw it off a bit so I could continue.  
> Thanks to everyone who left reviews (: and to those who added the story to their faves and follows. I never thought I'd amass a following in only a few chapters (:
> 
> Also. I keep forgetting to update on this site :P So sorry guys!

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who made it through my first authors note, welcome to my second one! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic :D I plan on having this as a small multichapter as I tend to lose plot lines quickly...but this one is all drawn out and ready! HURRAY!
> 
> On a side note for further into the series...
> 
> I've tried doing a bit of research into Atlanta...but there isn't really much there in the way of how I want the scene to be set. Being from New Zealand, I have NO idea what kind of climate America has anywhere...so please ignore the fact that I am going to use a local spot to describe a place in the US lol (Also happens to be the home of Rivendell)
> 
> Reviews are always awesome and will help keep me on track :) Stay beautiful!


End file.
